Percy and Annabeth: After the War
by Everchanging Starlight
Summary: After the war with the Titan Lord Kronos,Percy Jackson thinks he can start to relax and let the others handle it for a change but trouble just won't leave him alone especially when Annabeth visits him at Goode! After TLO. rated T just to be sure
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so reviews are appreciated!

By the way I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does.

_Percy's pov_

I saw camp buried under thick blankets of snow, there was nothing left alive as far as my eyes could see. No more laughing campers, juicy red strawberries lay withered at my feet, I couldn't hear the nervous bleats of the satyrs. What had happened?

I searched everywhere thinking: Where is everyone?

I got my answer, I saw hundreds of shrouds covered over bodies, they were like a rainbow, and there was so much color it made me dizzy. I passed them all thinking: No, it can't be possible; most of these people were my friends.

I started to panic. I looked around for her; surely she would have made it alive through whatever it was happened. I passed through a grey shroud embroidered owls. I stopped. It couldn't be her. It couldn't.

I decided to lift up the shroud to see if it was truly her, what I saw made my heart stop and my blood run cold.

_Annabeth? _I knew it was her. I would recognize her anywhere. I could never forget those calculating grey eyes that held a spark of mischief, her laugh which would have made my heart beat uncontrollably, and her smile that made the moon like stars; distant and slight.

My knees went weak, the place where my heart should be was empty, and I lost all my strength. I only had enough strength to whisper out, "No."

_FLASH. _I saw the world in flames there nothing I could do to put the flames out, my powers wouldn't work no matter how hard I tried. I could hear a voice, dry and raspy; as if it hadn't been used in a long time, recite:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

I woke up sweating and thrashing. I sat up. Worried about Annabeth, I quickly got out of my room and dashed for the landline in the living room.

I dialed her boardinghouse's number since after the second Titan War Olympus was thrashed and Annabeth got appointed as the official architect of Olympus. I was really thankful to the gods that she got permission from her dad and stepmom to go to an all girl's school right here in Manhattan so she could oversee the rebuilding efforts and of course be with me. I knew she would be mad about calling her this early in the morning but I had to hear her voice.

It took forever for someone to pick up the phone but someone did.

"Hello?" a female voice said. It was pretty obvious that she was pissed.

"Sorry for calling so early in the morning but can I speak to Annabeth. Please it's an emergency."

"Fine, please hold," she said.

"Thanks." I said.

I waited a while but it was fine since it was pretty early. I know I checked it was only 6:15.

"Hello, Annabeth speaking. Who's calling?" Annabeth said. In a voice I recognized as annoyed.

"Annabeth its Percy," I said.

"Percy do you know what time it is? It's not even half passed six yet."

"Yeah I know. It's just that I had a nightmare and I'm worried about you." I said hoping I didn't sound like a clingy boyfriend.

"Percy I'm fine don't worry about me. Don't worry about me. Hey isn't today the day of your orientation at Goode?" she said. I noticed her voice warmed up a bit. So it must mean that she forgave me for calling so early. At least, a little bit.

And I totally forgot about the orientation, in light of the nightmare and all.

"Yeah it is. So are we still up for later?" I asked since they were gonna let us out early and Annabeth's classes don't start until next week. We decided we would meet at Goode after the orientation since it was nearer to the Empire State Building than her boarding house so we could check up on the rebuilding efforts.

"Yeah. Meet you there at 3. See you later seaweed brain."

"See you later wise girl."

When I put down the receiver I didn't notice my mom standing behind me until she spoke.

"Percy," she said, nearly making me wet my pants, "who are you talking to this early in the morning?"

"Mom, you scared me!"

"So waking and finding your only son in the living room calling someone at six in the morning isn't included in the list of things that scares people?" she teased.

"Hahaha nice one mom." One of the many great things about my mom is that she can take a joke.

"Since you're up anyway, go on and take a bath. I'll make breakfast." She said.

Now that I thought about it I am a bit hungry. Hey, nothing like nightmares to make you sweat and hungry. Besides, even half-bloods should get a break from all the monsters, nightmares, and Great Prophecies once in a while.

"Sure, mom."

**So? How is it? Please review!**

**-Nicole**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed my story! It made my day that the reviews were generally positive!**

**So now on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so I don't own PJO.**

**Chapter 2**

_Percy's pov_

I walked towards my room. A bath would be nice since I was sweaty from the nightmare and it would wake me up, add that to the fact that I am the Son of the Sea God and that being in contact with water gives me an adrenaline rush.

My room has always been messy whether it had been at home or at camp. At camp pieces of armor would clutter the floor, half eaten bags of potato chips and empty cans of coke shoved under my bed. In fact, if it wasn't for Tyson, who cleans up whenever he gets a break from making armor and swords for the warriors (Since Tyson is really good at making things and he works especially hard when he knows that he's saving lives out there on the since the armor he makes are really strong. One time Mrs. O'Leary used a chest plate for a chew toy and it lasted for about ten minutes of nonstop chewing inside Mrs. O'Leary's massive mouth to form even a dent.) And teaching new recruits how to bash enemies on their heads with clubs and how to shout out wars cries with your mouth full of peanut butter, I would be living in a pig pen. Though, recently I have been trying to make the messes a bit less chaotic.

At home I try to keep my room clean since I didn't want my mom to clean up after me anymore since I am already sixteen and an incoming sophomore at Goode. But don't blame me if my room is still a bit messy since I didn't want to turn into one of the neat freak cabins at camp like Aphrodite. They even color code their clothes.

I made my way towards the bathroom. I took my time taking a shower mostly because the longer I stayed the better I felt. And secondly, I needed time to think.

It wasn't the prophecy so much as the voice that creeped me out.

The voice I heard in my dream was _old, cruel, _and_ creepy_. It was much crueler than the Lord of Time, a whole lot older, and infinitely more creepy.

I was thinking about whose voice it could have been when suddenly someone knocked and jarred my train of thought.

"Percy are you done taking a shower because I really got to go," Paul, my stepfather said.

I must have lost track of time.

"Yeah, Paul. I'm almost done."

I quickly got dressed and opened the door and saw Paul wearing an over-sized shirt and

a pair of shorts.

"Morning Paul."

"Good morning Perce," he said, "are you excited about the orientation later?"

"Yeah I'm really excited about attending that I actually survived at for more than a year."

"Great. So now if you'll excuse me, nature calls." he said.

"Sure."

**So? Is it ok? Please tell me do you think. And I'm sorry for not updating for awhile! I promise I'll update as soon as I can, it's just that I'm busy with school. Don't worry I've already started on chapter 3. It's in Annabeth's pov.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it!**

**-Nicole**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's pov  
>I was with Percy. We were standing in front of olympus. It was beautiful. I couldn't help feeling proud of it since it was I who made the blueprints. Golden temples filled with offerings for the gods, the most beautiful garden in the heavens; the nature magic was so strong it made satyrs whimper thinking about it, statues of the all the Greek gods were everywhere, and in the center of it all the throne of the gods, minor and major. (Ever since percy traded away immortality, for me if you can believe it, for the gods to treat their kids and the minor gods better. Saying the atmosphere improved a lot would be an understatement..)<p>

The thrones were all unique. Beautiful in their own way. My mother Athena's was made of pure silver, olive vines twined around it, and at the top was a statue of a huge beautiful snowy white owl. **(Channeling Harry potter here. I can't believe Hedwig died! I've always wondered how the owls knew where the person they were going to deliver the letter to then I found out they were one of the symbols of Athena. That** **explained it.)**

Poseidon's was like looking at the sea; the color depends on his mood at the time, crystal clear blue when he's calm, sea-green most of the time, and dark blue like the deepest part of the sea when he's mad. It lets the others know when he's mad so that's helpful.

Zeus's was still platinum but with a few tweaks, a lightning bolt was carved at the seat. It was shocking. Literally. It will shock you with enough electricity to power Manhattan for a year.

Hades's seat was all black and shadows. It radiated terror, much like his helm.

Now I'm going to stop before Iget carried away explain all the gods' and goddesses' thrones in detail. Percy tends to fall asleep when I go on and on about architecture. Though I know he really does try to listen when I do that but he just can't. Though I love him for trying.  
>Percy smiled at me and said, "You did great wise girl. The salad bar is awesome. Who knew salads could actually taste good?"<br>"Typical Percy always thinking about food." I said rolling my eyes at him.  
>He grinned and leaned closer saying, "Recently I haven't been thinking about just food. I cant seem to get a certain daughter of Athena out of my mind."<p>

Well that was surprising. I wasn't expecting that answer. While I tried to stammer out a response that wasn't "uh dud" he said, "Wow, Annabeth stammering. I never thought I'd see the day where you will actually stutter. "  
>That shut me up pretty quick. Then I punched him in the gut even if it won't have any effect since he's all invincible now but it still makes me feel better.<br>He just grinned wider and was leaning down to kiss me when suddenly the world rocked. My first thought was, "Oh no Kronos is back. Can't demigods ever catch a break?" Then it quickly turned into, "I'm going to kill her."

The last part was because I suddenly woke up to see Holly's face above me.

We were roommates in the dorms. The school I go to is an all girl's school and we were to live in dorms. This the sameschool I attended with Thalia years ago when she was just turned into a human again, thanks to the Golden Fleece. So far she was one of the few girls I've met because we were the only people who arrived early. Other than the cook, and the landlady we were alone. Holly was shorter than me. She had short bright red hair in braids. She was slim but she could throw a mean punch. We got along well, not taking into account that we were roommates and didn't have a choice.

" Hey Annabeth, there's someone on the phone for you. Tell him if I ever see him I'd beat him up for interrupting my beauty sleep." Sounding annoyed she stomped back to her bed and was snoring in no time.

"I'd beat up whoever it is too," I said sounding just as annoyed. Whoever it was just had to call when my dream was getting good. Also I am not exactly what you call a 'morning person'. I walked out of the room Holly and I shared. There was a phone just outside our room.

"Hello, Annabeth speaking. Who's calling?" I snapped.  
>"Annabeth, it's me Percy," he said. He sounded worried. That was weird.<br>"Percy do you know what time it is? It's not even half pass six yet."  
>"Yeah I know. It's just that I had a nightmare and I was worried about you."<p>

Well that was both surprising and unsurprising. Demigods usually received dreams that gave them glimpses of the past, present or future. Sometimes if they're really unlucky, all of the above. But that

doesn't mean we don't get normal dreams/nightmares like regular humans.  
>"Percy I'm fine don't worry about me. Hey isn't today the day of your orientation at Goode?" I said, the tone of my voice warming up a bit. I, like other demigods, have experienced Demigod dreams before though not as frequent as a certain Hero of Olympus.<p>

"Yeah it is. So are we still up for later?" He said. He sounded much more relaxed than he was a few minutes ago.

We decided to meet up at his school because it was closer to Olympus than where I am. I needed to check up the rebuilding efforts because I _am_ the Official Architect of Olympus. A title bestowed upon me by mother, the Great Goddess Athena. It is a title that I'm VERY proud of but I can't exactly write that down on my future resume. They would think I'm nuts and put me in a straitjacket and only feed the disgusting stuff they feed you in the hospitals. Um I'm sorry but no thank you.  
>"Yeah. Meet you there at 3. See you later seaweed brain."<p>

"See you later wise girl." I'd never tell him this because gods know he doesn't need another ego boost but I have grown to love it when he calls him that.

I walked back to my room. Holly was fast asleep. The sun was just rising. It was beautiful. I figured that now is a good time to think about the building and temples I still haven't designed.

**Author's Note**

**I am so very sorry that i haven't been updating in a while! Please don't feed me to the hellhounds! I'm sorry it's so short:(. I'll try to write longer chapters and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review, **constructive criticism** is very much welcome and if you see any mistakes please point it out to me. Another thing what did you guys think of SoN and how are you surviving the wait until MoA(It's funny. from where i come from moa is short for a mall. Mall of Asia:) )?  
><strong>


End file.
